Wierd Feelings
by Spuffylover4ever556
Summary: What if Buffy met Spike first then Angel?...yeah suckie summary but please read and tell me what you think!! r/r please its a b/s story!! of course!!
1. Chapter 1

The Weird Feelings  
  
Disclamer: The Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon! =( I hate that!!  
  
Summary: What if Buffy met Spike first and then she met Angel? Ok suckie Summary just please R/R!  
  
A/N: The things in stars like this:* is that someone is thinking.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"People don't understand me and my problems!" yelled the  
  
troubled slayer, " I mean going to school everyday is one thing  
  
but I have to fight vampires too!" whinned Buffy to absolutly no  
  
one, she was sitting there on patrol BORED! *Great im talking to  
  
myself now!*  
  
" Talking to yourself Slayer?" asked a British accent that she did  
  
not recognize. She turned around and saw the most wonderful  
  
blue eyes she had ever seen. Buffy looked at the man infront of  
  
her he was gorgeous! He was wearing some black jeans, a black  
  
tight black shirt, a red long sleeve shirt over that and a black  
  
leather jacket.  
  
What Spike saw infront of him was incredible, the woman  
  
standing infront of him was beautiful, she was wearing a white  
  
shirt under a black leather jacket and leather black pants.  
  
He finally realized he was staring and asked " up for a good  
  
fight?"  
  
"you must be new here, have a name?" asked Buffy snapping out  
  
of her trance  
  
"Spike"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL??... DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!! SHOULD I CONTINUE OR WAS THAT JUST LAME AND I SHOULD STOP?? WELL PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD!!!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________ 


	2. chapter 2

Weird Feelings Part 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Im still trying to find a better title for this fic!  
  
Disclamer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Spike?" *what a hottie!....no wait bad Buffy he's the evil undead*  
  
"where did you come from?" she asked  
  
"What, now I have to give you my personal profile to?"  
  
With that he charged at her and the fight was on. Buffy and Spike  
  
fought like never before, they were both very strong.  
  
*Bloody hell! this slayer is strong! if I keep this up I may end up  
  
dust* He was snapped out of his thoughts when Buffy hit him across  
  
the face. * Is he some kind of robot? he is so strong and look at his  
  
abs!....what!!! Buffy there you go again! Do I have to remind you he's  
  
evil?*  
  
After what seemed like forever Buffy had finally managed to pin him  
  
on the ground, she sat ontop of him to hold him down and pulled out  
  
a stake out of her pocket, Spike put his regular face on and Buffy saw  
  
fear cross his blue eyes, she was about to put the stake through his  
  
heart when suddenly she froze. She couldn't do it! She couldn't stake  
  
Spike! But why? that's what she didn't know! and the look of suprise  
  
mixed with relief on Spike's eyes also asked why wasn't she staking  
  
him?, not that he minded.  
  
Spike took the opportunity of her distraction to shake her of. He got  
  
up from the ground and started walking away, he stopped turned  
  
around and said, "see you around slayer" with that he turned again  
  
and left leaving a stunned Buffy in the floor.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What you think? please tell me and Im sorry it's short! the next chapter will be longer I promise..well what you think? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Wierd Feelings Part 3 (yeah suckie title!)  
  
Disclamer: I dont own Buffy!=( Sad huh?  
  
A/N: Thanx for the great reviewz! anyways as promised here's a longer chapter hope you like and pleaze review!!  
  
^Remember^ stars is that someone is thinking!  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Maybe he hypnotized me?...maybe he has that kind of  
  
power, that when you look onto his eyes he makes you do  
  
whatever he wants... I really need to tell Giles about this*  
  
Thought Buffy on her way to Gile's house.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
"I can see her all over you!" yelled Drusilla "she's dancing in  
  
your head laughing" continued. She had been at it all night! When  
  
Spike had come back, she started about him being a bad puppy  
  
and saying that she saw the slayer in him.  
  
" My poor William you don't want to be with me anymore!"  
  
continued Drusilla. "Luv...what are you talking about? you know  
  
bloody well that I want to be with you" said Spike trying to  
  
explain to her that the slayer meant nothing to him. "You may say  
  
that my little ocean but the stars say diffrent now get out of my  
  
room and when night falls I want you out!" said Drusilla  
  
"But luv... you know your the only one for me!" continued Spike  
  
"OUT!!!" yelled Dru, but when he refused, she went up to him  
  
and scratched him on his left cheek with her long nails, she then  
  
pushed him out the door and closed it.  
  
"This is bloody great!"  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you think this vampire can hypnotize you" asked Giles when  
  
Buffy mentioned Spike but of couse she left out the part were she  
  
practically let him leave, she just told him that he was strong and  
  
got away. "Well yeah...he had bleached hair, was dressed in  
  
black, but his shirt, it was red and...oh yeah he had the most  
  
beautiful-...uhh...I mean beastful blue eyes" *great Buffy is  
  
beastful even a word?* thought Buffy as Giles gave her a weird  
  
expression at her last comment. "Well did he give you a name? I  
  
may beable to look for it in the watcher's journal" asked Giles  
  
"yeah his name was Spoke..no it was Spike...yeah defenatly  
  
Spike!" Buffy answered smile-ing. "Spike? I think I read that  
  
name somewere...let me check" answered Giles as he checked his  
  
library for the watcher's journal. "Here it is...you say his name is  
  
Spike?" he asked flipping through pages "yeah, it's Spike, any  
  
info on him? Does he hypnotize?" asked Buffy "Well this is  
  
interesting it says here that his name was William The Bloody  
  
before he was turned, but it doesn't say why. He is also famous for  
  
sticking railroad spikes on people's heads...well that explains the  
  
name and also it says here that he has killed two slayers..." Giles  
  
stopped "Well he doesn't hypnotize, that's for sure" said Buffy *I  
  
was kinda hopeing he did because now that means something is  
  
wrong with me!* "Your quite right...and if you said he was to  
  
strong for you I think you should stay away from him until we  
  
find a way to get him... after all he has killed two slayers"  
  
responded Giles worried that his slayer might get killed. " Well I  
  
quess that means I have to be careful and keep my eyes opened"  
  
said Buffy " Well I have to head out, mom's waiting with a nice  
  
dinner" Buffy continued standing up and grabing her jacket. "Bye  
  
Giles see you tomorrow" "Bye Buffy"  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
Buffy was on patrol fighting four vamps that she didn't  
  
notice a tall brunet man in black standing in the bushes  
  
watching...  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL? WHAT YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE? WAS IT TOO SHORT AND I SHOULD MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS? WELL PLEASE REVIEW THANX!  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 4

THE WIERD FEELINGS PART 4  
  
  
  
A/N: HEY GUYS!! THANX FOR THE WONDERFUL  
  
REVIEWS!!!!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! SORRY IT  
  
TOOK SO LONG! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! IM NOW  
  
OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS OF ANY KIND! HOW CAN I  
  
MAKE THE FIC BETTER!  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: DO I REALLY NEED TO REMIND YOU?  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
After Buffy finished fighting the vamps she had gone home  
  
never noticing the black clad figure was watching her. When she got  
  
home the phone rang... "Hallo, this is the Summer's recidence, Buffy speaking"  
  
answered Buffy like and operator but quit her joking when she heard  
  
an urgent voice on the other end of the phone "Buffy, Buffy its me  
  
Willow you have to come to the Bronze now!" said a very nervous  
  
Willow "Why? what's wrong?" asked Buffy " A gang of vampires  
  
broke in here, we need your help!" responded Willow "I'll be right  
  
there," said Buffy and left.  
  
When Buffy arrived, as expected there was total  
  
distruction in and out of the Bronze she was about to go in when...  
  
"I don't think you can fight them all you'll need help," said a British  
  
accent "What?..are you going to help me?" said Buffy a hint of  
  
sarcasm in her voice, she knew exacly who it was "Well..." started  
  
Spike when Buffy interrupted "Look Spike I know I let you get away  
  
once but if don't leave now, you might not be so lucky!" "Look slayer  
  
I don't like you eather, but you might need a helping hand..." Spike  
  
was once again interrupted by Buffy "Were are you getting at?" "Well  
  
if you don't stake me i'll help you beat all those vamps, there are a  
  
lot" said Spike not really trying to convice her, he just thought that if  
  
he got lucky enough she would kill him since the love ou his life... or  
  
unlife had left him. "fine but then you leave!" said Buffy Spike was  
  
suprised by what happened but he knew there was something diffrent  
  
since the first day he had seen her. They went in, there were vampires  
  
all over the place, they went to work right away.  
  
Spike fought a group of vamps in one corner while Buffy  
  
fought another group of vamps. The vampires were strong but some  
  
of them were weak and left running. Spike looked at Buffy, she was  
  
doing pretty good, she was really strong, no wonder he couldn't beat  
  
her, but also when he saw her for the first time he noticed something  
  
was diffrent about her, he felt diffrent. She was beautiful, with her  
  
golden hair and hazel eyes, and the way she fought..how could you  
  
begin to cover that she did diffrent moves and played by her own  
  
rules, but she was the slayer he had to kill her. Even if he didn't want  
  
to, he had to get Drusilla back.  
  
Finally the vamps were gone. "you did good," said Spike  
  
"yeah you too," said Buffy, she looked into his eyes for a while and  
  
all of a sudden she felt awkward nad removed her gaze from his, it  
  
felt as though he was looking inside her soul. "uhh...I gotta go," she  
  
said quickly, she suddenly felt her face get hot. Spike had to smirk at  
  
that, she was blusing! he had never in his unlife had seen a slayer  
  
blush. He just stared after her retreiving form.  
  
* what is wrong with you??!!* Buffy mentally screamed to herself  
  
*first you don't kill him, next you work with him, and now your  
  
blushing infront of him!!...If I didn't know any better i'd think you like  
  
him or something!... I must be losing it maybe a hot bubble bath will  
  
help? yeah that will!* thought Buffy as she walked home, it was a  
  
good thing that Xander and Willow had left before her to get all the  
  
people to safety!  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy wait up!" yelled Willow as she ran up to her in the  
  
hall corridors of SunnyD High "Hey Will! what's up?" asked Buffy  
  
"nothing much just wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze  
  
tonght?...wait nevermind I just remembered it was closed down for a  
  
couple of days because of the vamp fiasco, of course they dont know  
  
they were vamps...how did you beat them by the way? Did you take  
  
them all yourself? There were a lot of them!" reponded Willow as  
  
they walked to the cafeteria "ohh...that... well I did okay and I didnt  
  
take them all down... some of them chickened out...they were strong  
  
but no...someone helped me... his name was...S-" Buffy was  
  
interrupted when Xander came and sat by them "Hey! Xan man is  
  
here!" "Hey Xander! how was your day?!" asked Buffy trying to  
  
change the conversation, this got a glare from Willow but she let it  
  
go "yeah Xander how was your day?" asked Willow "It was alright  
  
except thr part ere I bumped into Cordelia twice!" "Poor Xander! that  
  
must have been very bad! responded Willow "It was!" said Xander.  
  
He got up "be right back im going to get some chocolate pudding,"  
  
said Xander leaving the two girls alone again. " Your not getting  
  
away with this Buffy, you better tell me who was the guy who helped  
  
you!" said Willow in a loud whisper "Fine, fine after school I'll tell  
  
you everything," said Buff. Then they heard a crash and after that a lot  
  
of yelling "see what you did!" yelled a very pissed of Cordelia "you  
  
spilled pudding all over my new dress!! you better buy me a new  
  
one!!" yelled Cordelia "Excuse me! but you were the one that bumped  
  
into me, you have to pay for my pudding!" Xander yelled back at her  
  
"Cordelia leave Xander alone. it was your fault anyway," said Buffy  
  
and the bell rang the trio left before Cordelia could say anything else.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! WELL IF  
  
YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE MAKE  
  
SURE TO TELL ME!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wierd Feelings Part 5  
  
Sorry it took like a zillion years to update I had family problems up in Mexico and I had to rush over there! Well enough about that on with the story and thanx to all who reviewed!!  
______________________________________________  
When the final bell rang Willow was anxious to get out  
  
of class, she really wanted to know who the mystery guy  
  
was. She was walking so fast she was not paying any  
  
attention to where she was going that she bumped into  
  
someone and dropped all her books,  
  
"Im sorry I was not paying attention to were I was going,"  
  
said Willow and without looking up she begun picking up  
  
her stuff. "Its ok, here let me help you with that,"  
  
responded the guy and bent down to help her. Willow  
  
looked at the guy helping her, he had reddish hair  
  
and brown eyes "thanks," she responded shyly "Your  
  
welcome...uh...whats your name by the way?" he asked he  
  
apperantly coulden't take his eyes of her which made  
  
Willow blush "oh...im Willow and you?" she asked "Oz,"  
  
he replied calmly "Well I have to go, it was nice meeting  
  
you Willow," said Oz "hope we get to talk soon," he  
  
continued and left. *wow that guy was hot!* thought  
  
Willow ask she walked *I guess Buffy isnt the only one  
  
meeting new people, speaking of which* "hey Buffy," she said as  
  
she spotted her by a tree talking to a girl in her history class,  
  
"hey Willow...uhh this is Rebecca," said Buffy "yeah I know  
  
her," said Willow suddenly Rebecca yelled "Hey Rick wait up,"  
  
and left. "so... how do you know her?" asked Buffy "I met her in  
  
Middle School, I once had to cover her while she kissed so guy,"  
  
responded Willow "cool! so where's Xander?, I thought he was  
  
going to meet us here," "me too, I wonder were he left to... so  
  
you were going to tell me about mystery guy," said Willow "ok  
  
fine, hey did you meet the new student already?," asked Buffy  
  
"yep! ...his name is Oz! " she said happly and you could see the  
  
twinkle in her eyes, like the one Buffy got when she first talked  
  
about Spike "ohh.. you have to tell me what happened," said  
  
Buffy happly as they walked back to her house.  
"So tell me everything about this Spike guy," said  
  
Willow exided as they sat in the livingroom couch "Well he's  
  
really hot! thats one thing, he has crystal blue eyes and fine  
  
cheek bones also he has a six pack and he seemed sweet... I  
  
mean he did help me out with the vamps and all... I mean why  
  
would he not help me he seemed cool..." Buffy's rambling was  
  
interupted by Willow "Buffy not so fast but I did get that he is  
  
hot, he seems perfect," "yeah well every guy has a bad side...  
  
dont they?" asked Buffy "Buffy what are you talking about?"  
  
asked Willow getting confused "Well... he is William The  
  
Bloody," said Buffy "William The Bloody?who's...ohh I now  
  
understand who your talking about," responded Willow "yeah I  
  
know... I bearly know him and I have a crush on him!!,"  
  
responded Buffy freaking out "Buffy he's the slayer of slayers!!  
  
he has killed two of them!!! " said Willow "He cant be that bad if  
  
he helped me," responded Buffy "yeah, I guess," said Willow not  
  
really convinced. The all of a sudden the phone rang Buffy  
  
walked over to pick it up "Hallo...Willow yeah she's here ok i'll  
  
tell her ok bye Mrs.Rosenberg," said Buffy and put the phone  
  
in the receiver. "Willow your mom said you have to go now,"  
  
said Buffy "alright!" responded Willow "you never told me about  
  
Oz!" said Buffy "yeah i'll have to tell you some other time," " I'll  
  
let you get away with it this time but you better tell me tomorrow  
  
or I will kill you!" said Buffy jokingly "ok promise" said Willow  
  
and left.  
  
Buffy was patrolling when she suddenly felt it, the feeling  
  
she got every time a vampire was near. She turned around and  
  
saw Spike standing there with a smirk on his face "hey luv, any  
  
nasties out tonight?" he asked with a thick accent Buffy just  
  
stood there starring at him, he was wearing his usual black  
  
clothing but over his shirt he had another one on a blue one that  
  
really brought out his eyes.  
  
"luv...you there?" asked Spike waveing his hand in her face  
  
"What do you want? I thought you had left town already!" she  
  
said putting her angry face on to cover the shades of red that  
  
were starting to show in her face, Spike noticed this and his  
  
smirk grew bigger "Just wanted a last fight luv" he responded and  
  
charged at her. He punched her but Buffy quickly blocked it,  
  
they kept throwing punches and kicks that they were oblivous to  
  
the tall man starring at them. Spike kicked Buffy hard and she  
  
fell on the floor, Spike quickly got ontop of her and pinned her  
  
to the ground. Buffy strugled to break free but he was to strong.  
  
Spike's blue eyes locked with Buffy's hazel ones, he could see  
  
fear behind them. Buffy looked in his eyes and suddenly felt like  
  
she was safe and nothing was going to happen to her it was weird  
  
since it was a vampire that had her pinned in the floor. Spike  
  
then started moving down to her lips,the air suddenly grew thick  
  
and Buffy started breathing hard, he captured her lips in a  
  
passionate kiss, he was suprised when she kissed him back with  
  
equal passion! This was the best kiss Buffy had ever had, her  
  
whole body was filled with tingles and she forgot that she was the  
  
slayer and he was a vampire and that they were in a cementary, it  
  
was just her and Spike. This was the greatest kiss Spike had ever  
  
had and he was a century old! Now he didn't want to kill her, he  
  
wanted to rip her clothes of and shag her brains out. Buffy  
  
suddenly pulled away for much needed air, she looked up at him  
  
and suddenly everything came crashing down, she kicked him of  
  
and stood up "Im sorry but I can't do this... I just can't," she said  
  
and left. Spike was sitting there in the floor really confused when  
  
the tall black shadow started approaching him...  
  
TBC....  
___________________________________________________  
SO WHAT YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? IM STILL OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS!!! WELL PLEASE R/R GOOD OR BAD I DONT CARE, AND THANX FOR ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW WELL R/R!!! OK BYE! THANX!! 


	6. Chapter 6

THE WIERD FEELINGS PART 6  
  
A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I WAS STUCK, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT! PLUS I HAD FINALS WELL SPECIAL THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THEY REALLY PUT ME IN A GOOD MOOD! WELL ON WITH THE STORRY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IS JOSS' BUT SPIKE IS ALL MINE!!! HE CANT HAVE SPIKE! *SIGHS* NOPE YOU CAUGHT ME JOSS OWNS EVERYTHING EVEN SPIKE!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
*Stupid Buffy, stupid!* Buffy yelled to herself while she ran,  
  
*why did you kiss him?* Buffy was too lost in her thoughts that she  
  
wasent paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into a  
  
tall, pale, black haired girl.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to were I was going," mumbled Buffy  
  
and tried to walk past her but the girl put a hand to stop her, thats when  
  
Buffy noticed that her hands were cold. Vampire.  
  
"The stars tell me you and William have been bad," said the vampiress  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Buffy getting confused  
  
"You bad slayer going after my ocean," she once again said  
  
"Look I dont...wait your talking about Spike arent you?" asked Buffy  
  
finally getting it, what she didn't get was why this vampire was talking  
  
about him, he never mentioned anything.  
  
* Well we really didn't talk just argued* thought Buffy  
  
"Well it's time to stake you, I really need to get home," said Buffy and  
  
punched Drusilla in the face.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Well, well, well, peaches long time no see," said Spike smirking  
  
"Spike," Angel said simply  
  
"Still wearing lots and lots of hair jell I can see. Still broody too? or are  
  
you up for some killin'?" Angel ignored his question and asked,  
  
"What do you want with Buffy?"  
  
"Jealous peaches? you aren't the first chair anymore are you? Has she  
  
even met you?" asked Spike, he saw the look he got from Angel and  
  
smirked "She hasn't has she? been to busy brooding?"  
  
"Shut up Spike," responded Angel "Where's Drusilla anyways?" he  
  
continued suddenly worried that his childe was dead.  
  
Spike's smirk faded, "Dont worry peaches that bitch is probably out there  
  
somewere looking for you," said Spike hurt noticeable in his eyes.  
  
"She dumped you didn't she? That's why you were here making out with  
  
the slayer," said Angel  
  
"now I bloody well know why she dumped me too," he said to himself.  
  
The truth was that he had liked the kiss, he was actually hoping for more than just a kiss and that thought scared him, the wierd feeling he was having for the slayer of all people.  
  
"Spike get out of town before it's too late," said Angel  
  
"You really think I am going to listen to you?" asked Spike "After all  
  
those years of not seeing you I want to catch up with my grandsire, I was  
  
hoping we could do some male bonding," continued Spike in mock hurt.  
  
"Whatever Spike i'll just have to kill you then," responded Angel  
  
"You can bloody well try," responded Spike as he blocked one of Angel's  
  
punches.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had been fighting Drusilla for a while and it looked like Dru had the upper hand.  
  
*What the hell? she's as strong as Spike probably stronger* thought Buffy  
  
*Were are these vampires coming from?*  
  
She blocked one of Drusilla's kick and threw a punch. Drusilla grabbed her hand and dug her long nails in Buffy's nuckles.  
  
"Now we're chick fighting?" asked Buffy  
  
Drusilla didnt respond, she slapped Buffy hard with he other hand, it made a big scratch in her cheek.  
  
"What is it with you and scratching?" asked Buffy trying to wipe of the blood that was running down her cheek. Buffy suddenly noticed that Drusilla started getting weaker, she pulled out a stake...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Spike was about to throw another punch to Angel when he smelled blood, it was bearly noticeable but it was unmistakeable, it was slayer's blood. All of a sudden Angel stopped too and yelled,  
  
"Drusilla is in trouble!,"  
  
without another word he took of running in the same direction the smell of blood was coming from, Spike also took of running after Angel.  
  
TBC....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
A/N: WHAT YOU THINK? SORRY IT WAS KINDA SHORT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOL SEE YA R/R PLEASE! 


End file.
